choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Keegan
Keegan, a character in the ''Perfect Match'' series, is the match version of Your Character. He/She is first seen in ''Book 2'', Chapter 11. Appearance Keegan has the same skin tone and facial features as Your Character. However, Keegan has black hair, no matter if Your Character's hair is black or not. Female Keegan's default hairstyle is called "Short Bob" and her outfit consists of a long-sleeved black top part made of lace that she wears over a strapless black top, combined with black trousers with a silver zip on either side. Additionally, female Keegan wears a silver necklace. Male Keegan's default hairstyle is "Midnight", and he wears a black shirt, gray trousers and a brown belt. He also wears a watch. Personality According to Cecile, others at Eros think of Keegan as their "savior" (to Cecile's dismay). Because his/her core personality was reformated, Keegan tells Your Character that the only similarity between the two of you is just physical appearance. However, it appears that Keegan may have a little of the "Activist" persona. Keegan believes humans to be self-serving beings with no regards for others (i.e. Matches); if Your Character makes Keegan an ally, Keegan changes his/her perception; if Your Character does not (i.e. you remain neutral or become enemies), you reinforce his/her beliefs. Chapters Perfect Match Book 2 * Chapter 11: And... Action! * Chapter 12: Mirror, Mirror * Chapter 14: Unveiling * Chapter 15: Reckoning Android Properties Physical Attributes As Keegan is physically no more than a collection of wires, circuits, and bolts embedded within a waterproof hardware that closely resembles human skin, he/she is classified as an android. As a machine, Keegan is physically stronger than most humans. It is also presumed that like Hayden and Harley, Keegan is also susceptible to metal detectors. Mental Attributes Keegan's neural activities such as thought, emotion, memories, knowledge, and personality have been preprogrammed by Handlers, adjusting the software as Eros sees fit. However, after getting hit with a taser, Eros had to reformat Keegan's core formatting which destroyed most of the personality and memory files. Anomalies Keegan reveals in a premium scene of Perfect Match 2, Chapter 12, that s/he has a history of glitching after s/he took a hard hit from a taser. Relationships Your Character Keegan is a match created by Rowan West to pose as you and send a threatening message to not mess with Eros. If you decide to meet with Keegan in private, you have a chance to get on his/her good side and recruit him/her as a potential ally. If you do so, Keegan will tell you to look out for any information about Operation Countervail. At the gala, Keegan will also tell you not to worry and will stay to listen to Damien before flying off in a helicopter. If you remain neutral with Keegan, s/he limits or cuts off future conversations with you. If you expose Keegan to Eros, you make Keegan an enemy. Keegan shoves you, telling you that he/she should have known not to trust you. Rowan tells you at the gala that Keegan's bloodlust for you is even more intense than Harley's. Even if you try to apologize after Keegan's conversation with Cecile, Keegan doesn't accept your "lame apology" and doesn't care. Damien Keegan is the match version of Your Character that had been used to emotionally torture Damien during the time he was held hostage. This is only revealed if you chose to encourage Damien to tell you what happened in Book 2, Chapter 4, and if you get into the car with Keegan in Chapter 12: s/he confirms that s/he wasn't acting to torture him, s/he really believed to be you and to care about Damien. Keegan says s/he is thankful that s/he only remembers part of it, but s/he remembers being excited to see him. To torture Damien, Keegan was then hit with a taser that caused the severe damage to his/her system. If you choose to make Keegan an ally, s/he is affected by Damien's words in Chapter 15; if you remain neutral with Keegan, s/he leaves before Damien can speak. If you make Keegan your enemy, Damien's words do not affect Keegan and he/she still distrusts you and him. Cecile Contreras Keegan tells you that when Cecile works with the Matches, she is always spinning the story: she and Rowan are their creators, their protectors, while you and everyone else are the enemy trying to destroy their little family. However, Keegan knows first-hand how Cecile treats Matches ever since he/she was tased. If you are allies or neutral with Keegan, the latter pushes Cecile down before climbing into the heliocopter and leaving. If you are enemies with Keegan, the latter pulls Cecile into the heliocopter before flying up and then pushing Cecile out, causing her to fall back onto the rooftop. Sloane Washington Keegan only contacts Sloane in Chapter 15 after the President has given control of Eros to Sloane and Khaan. Through email, Keegan tells Sloane that the Unity of Liberated Matches will be watching what she does with Eros. If you are allies with Keegan, Keegan is optimistic. If you are enemies with Keegan, Keegan is wary. Gallery PM Keegan female v1.png|Female Face 1 - On Winona's Show Keegan f2 full view.png|Female Face 2 - On Winona's Show KeeganFemaleFace3 - On Show.png|Female Face 3 - On Winona's Show PM2 Keegan female v4.png|Female Face 4 - On Winona's Show Keegan f5 show.jpg|Female Face 5 - On Winona's Show Keegan female 6 show.jpg|Female Face 6 - On Winona's Show PM_Bk2_Keegan_Male_Face_v1_Full_View_-_on_tv.PNG|Male Face 1 posing on Winona's Show PM_Bk2_Keegan_Male_Face_v2_Full_View_-_on_tv.png|Male Face 2 posing on Winona's Show MaleKeeganposingasMConWinona'sshow.png| Male Face 3 Keegan posing as MC on live TV Keegan Female Face 1.png|Female Face 1 - Full View PM Keegan f2.jpg|Female Face 2 - Full View KeeganFemaleFace3 - Full View.png|Female Face 3 - Full View PM2 female Keegan 4 full view.jpg|Female Face 4 - Full View Keegan f5 street.jpg|Female Face 5 - Full View Keegan f6 full view.jpg|Female Face 6 - Full View PM_Bk2_Keegan_Male_Face_v1_Full_View.PNG|Male Face 1 - Full View PM_Bk2_Keegan_Male_Face_v2_Full_View.png|Male Face 2 - Full View Keegan Male Face 3 Full View.png|Male Face 3 - Full View PM2 Keegan f1 hexagon.jpg|Female Face 1 PM Keegan f2 hexagon.jpg|Female Face 2 Pm2 keegan ff3 hexagon.jpg|Female Face 3 PM2 Keegan female f4.jpg|Female Face 4 Keegan f5 hexagon.jpg|Female Face 5 Keegan female v6.jpg|Female Face 6 PM_Bk2_Keegan_Male_Face_v1.PNG|Male Face 1 PM_Bk2_Keegan_Male_Face_v2.jpg|Male Face 2 PM_Bk2_Keegan_Male_Face_v3.png|Male Face 3 Trivia *In the final chapter, Keegan makes references to Psyche, a character in Roman mythology. She was the lover of Eros who undertook great tasks from Eros's mother in order to win back his love after she betrayed him. Keegan makes explicit reference to the myth in a text to Sloane Washington. Memorable Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Matches